Leaves Whistling in the Wind NEW
by Penny-Writer-09
Summary: Kurama and Minato were friends before the attack? Tsunade Senju is Naruto's mother? And how come Anko is a little kid? Warning: Swearing, mokuton, and blood... Rated M just to be save... NarutoxYugito? Well, just have fun reading it :D (I don't own Naruto)
1. Wars End

7

 _Prologue: Wars End_

Minato Namikaze was a shinobi most described as handsome, cunning, calm, and unbelievable fast. After all, it was thanks to this blonde man and his famous Hiraishin that the last Shinobi War ended with minimal losses on their side. Maybe that was the reason, why Sarutobi Hiruzen had sent him on this mission…

But still, he didn't know what to think of that old Hokage anymore. Maybe his wife started torturing him, because their youngest son ran off to serve the Daimjo. Or maybe the old Hokage became senile after 56 years of fighting death. Why else would Minato now waste his time in an abandoned forest? He was all by himself in the southwestern part of Hi no Kuni. Was he supposed to ask for trouble? Officially, the war had ended three weeks ago, but he just knew that Iwa-nin and Kumo-nin were out for his blood…

" _Just tell the forest that you will be the new Hokage,"_ was all the old man had told him. No other mission details were given. He was on his own, wondering, what was supposed to happen… Would the sky break up in the middle of nowhere? Or would the moon fall from the sky? Or would the trees start to dance and sing " _Seasons of Love_ "?

Okay, for one reason or another, Minato had thought it odd, that they never seemed to secure this particular border. The old Sarutobi had assured him, he would not get attacked by other shinobi… But why was the Sandaime so sure about it? Even if he did not believe in ghost stories, the closest villagers spoke of mononokes in the woods, gruesome bakemonos and worse if you continued further into the deeper part of the forest…

Slowing down, the famous Yellow Flash stared at the barks and branches ahead. They grew so wild, random and thick, that he had trouble keeping on track. He would have to switch to the canopy or ground sooner or later.

Swearing, he glanced at the pouch on his leg. He would have used his Hiraishin, but dear Hiruzen Sarutobi prohibited any jutsus. Sighing, Minato squeezed himself upwards, only to find the canopy completely blocked. Without hesitating, he jumped down a couple of branches. He didn't want to take to the floor just yet.

Why did the Sandaime forbid him to use his travel mode? He would be faster, it was safer, even a bit easier, he admitted with a small laugh. The sooner he would arrive at this mysterious destination, the sooner he could come back and start with his new job- fighting against a never ending mass of papers…

He stopped his daydreaming, when he noticed the trees growing to close. He would not fit through there. No-one could – not even a mouse! Swearing, he turned around just to find himself face to face with a red haired lady.

She wasn't very tall, only about 5', barely the height of his chest. Her hair swayed behind her in the wind, long strands of red silky hair that reminded him of blood. Her green kimono seemed wealthy, but also worn on the edges, the white obi barely keeping it in place and giving a view of her cleavage. Her face was covered with a simple fox-mask, like the ones ANBU used regularly. He stopped and glanced at her hair.

There was no wind. Why did it move?

His kunai was faster in his hand than anybody could blink. His eyes watching every movement the woman made. Better safe, than sorry. And he would not stay unarmed in front of an unknown person.

But the woman stayed where she was, seemingly looking bored at her claw-like nails.

"Who are you?" Minato asked still watching every move she made.

"Doesn't matter," she dismissed him, with a wave of her hand, her voice as bored as a Nara's, "Just tell me, what the cute little monkey wants"

Minato couldn't help but look at her confused. Cute little… monkey? What was she talking about? Hiruzen Sarutobi sent him here to…

He stopped dead in his tracks. Saru meant monkey. Did she mean Hiruzen? But there were also other Sarutobis in Konoha… Was it worth a shot?

"Well, I am the new Hokage an-", he was interrupted by her laughing. She looked him up and down, just to laugh again. Minato couldn't place it, but it sounded artificial and somehow gave him the chills. He wanted to run, like his life depended on it, but pride and duty kept him tied in place.

"The new Hokage? So our cute monkey really decided that enough was enough? Will he start a new life as a professor?" she asked and sat down on the branch, leaning against the trunk without a care in the world.

"I don't know," Minato replied and collected his courage, this woman gave him the chills, "Who are you?"

Even though her face was hidden under the mask, he felt like she stared draggers at him. Her face turned away, just as she laughed again. But for once, it sounded honest.

"Long story short? I am Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I am responsible for your first Hashirama Senju's death, your beloved first Hokage. I also happen to be the _monster_ that killed some of your shinobis and even more from Kiri and Suna, when they tried to come through this forest. So you may yell at me or thank me, but don't think I am going to listen or even remember it."

The youngest Hokage just watched her with wide eyes. Did he meet one of these mononokes? That woman looked like 20, maybe 25. Hashirama died a good 50 years ago and Kyuubi was said to be a fox demon living since thousands of years, before Konoha was even built! Things weren't making any sense…

"I could also receive silence," Kurama said playing with her hair, before sighing loudly, "Listen here, little spike-head. I don't care about you humans. So I am only going to ask you if we will continue the deal I made with Hiruzen. But with your name on it if you don't mind"

A deal? Could demons make deals without breaking them? He realized that his mouth was still open from shock and he closed it quickly. Minato could call her a murderer because of everybody she killed… But hadn't he butchered hundreds of people just two months prior? If Hiruzen could trust her… maybe he should try to as well?

"What kind of deal would it be, Kurama-san?" He could have sworn that she smiled under that mask, before she started playing with her hair again, tangling it around her fingers in a mesmerizing way.

"Well, I won't let anybody invade your country through this forest. Civilians may pass without being harmed- your shinobis as well as long as they don't use any jutsus in here. And if a country attacks and is within a 10 mile radius of Konoha, I will destroy them," She let her words sink in, as she stood up and brushed over her clothes, "And you, dear Hokage will just leave me alone for the rest of the time being. No attacks from your side, no summons, and no damn fuinjutsu, scratch that, no damn jutsus at all. I don't care what kind of jutsus they are, they will not be allowed within this forest. The penalization is the death of the user," he felt her cold smile on him, as she changed her voice into one of a little singing girl, "Any questions?"

"You won't attack us?" Minato asked, he still wasn't sure if he could trust her or not. But this deal seemed to be the reason, why Hiruzen wanted him here. Konoha had depended on her and would continue doing so. If they had stretched forces so far south in the last two wars, they would have lost.

"My new cute little Hokage, why should I attack you? You are humans piled up in that thing you call village doing whatever your heart asks of you. If you don't annoy me, I won't annoy you, end of story. I don't really care about you primitive beings in general"

Minato wasn't sure if she just wanted to toy around with him or if she was telling the truth. She said, she would defend Konoha if the dangers would come to close. Wasn't that caring for them? He thought about asking her, but decided against it. That woman, no, bijuu would be more likely to scratch it from the deal, than explain herself to him.

"Okay, how do we refresh that deal of yours and Hiruzen-sama?" Again, he had the feeling of her watching him closely, like she tried to determine his worth.

"Well," she produced a scroll out of a bag on her obi, which Minato hadn't noticed till now "please sign the scroll with your blood and full name, _Hokage_ " With that said, Kurama let go of the scroll and dropped it into the depths of the forest.

In the mass of thoughts which jumped through Minato's head, only three stopped him from freezing in place. First, that scroll was important. Second, it was falling. And third, was that down there a river?

Without letting as much as a second pass by, Minato jumped after the scroll, catching it within 15 meters of falling and landing on a thick branch over the violent waters.

The sound of clapping reached his ears. He wanted to yell at the woman… But no matter his title was, he didn't want to face the wrath of a woman or, to be precise, the wrath of a monster which could easily destroy whole forests with the wave of her hand…

"Good job there. You may sign it. Maybe I will even remember your name." Minato wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear the last sentence, so he just suppressed his inner fury and ignored the woman all together.

He read quickly through the scroll, which just stated what the bijuu said earlier. Only adding a small note of secrecy to it, which Minato would oblige to anyways. The Yellow Flash looked at the woman one last time, as she played lazily with her hair, before he sighed. Biting his thumb, he wrote his name under that of the elder Hokage, all the time wishing he was dreaming…

Minato looked the scroll over for the last time, before jumping up next to her, and handing it to the red haired beauty, a fact he couldn't deny.

"Thank you," she glanced at the scroll, before signing it with her own blood right next to an older signature of hers, "Minato Namikaze"

* * *

Tsunade was annoyed. She just lost over three Million Ryo- in only one game! Well, she did spend some money with her gambling habits, after all more than seven trillion Ryo were lost in the last five years… But now she had lost these three Million too fast! Did her special _luck_ receive any kind of boom? Not that she would have been happy if she won. Winning always meant problems or really, _really_ bad luck…

Sighing, she stood up and left the poker table. Tsunade was a tall and good looking woman, one of the Legendary Sannin, who promised tortures to everybody who tried to guess her age and estimated it over twenty. Her bust was scarily large and a huge hate for every perverted creature out there. She would and could pulverize anybody, who would piss her off too much.

Her apprentice Shizune hurried next to her and let her eyes wander over her masters face. Shizune may have looked like an adult, but the girl was only 15 years of age – not even old enough to set foot into the casinos Tsunade frequently visited.

Tsunade would have loved to try the game again, but without any Ryo, she wouldn't be let in on the table.

That's when she felt it. A familiar chakra presence appeared outside in the streets. It wasn't too far away and reminded her of her old friend Jiraiya, who visited her time and again to speak about old stuff, trying to get her to come back to the village…

She banned any further thoughts out of her mind and left the casino. Shizune was right behind her with a relieved face, happy that her sensei didn't want to waste any more money with her gambling, they had enough trouble running from debt collectors as it was.

As soon as the door closed behind them, the young girl shot her a confused look, asking the silent question. But Tsunade just shook her head and followed the chakra signature. If it was a nukenin, she could take her anger out on him. Maybe she could also erase some of her liabilities if the nukenin had caused enough trouble and added a nice sum to his head? There were rarely shinobi, who could escape her on land…

But no sooner than she laid eyes on the newcomer, Tsunade forgot her fury. That was Minato Namikaze, the best of Jiraiya's students and present Hokage in the next street. His blonde hair was easy to make out in the dark street and his white cloak with the red flames on its lower edges were difficult to miss. Without caring about his new title or reason for being here, she called out to him.

"Hey, Gaki! What the hell do you want here?" Shizune shrunk together. _The girl was too well mannered for her own good_ , Tsunade remembered "If you are here to get me back to Konoha, you better forget it right now!"

"Tsunade-san?" Minato's blue eyes locked hers as his voice gave away his surprise.

Tsunade relaxed a little. If he didn't know, she was here, then he wouldn't try to force her back, would he? Well, that was all she would care about…

For now.

* * *

So, I've decided to rewrite this story, kill some errors, cure an open plot point, and get this story on the road again... Please, bear with me ^^°

Reviews are welcomed - even if they point out mistakes. After all, I want to improve C:

That's it for now. Over and Out

~Penny


	2. Of Pillows and Foods

10

 _Chapter 1: Of Pillows and Foods_

Tsunade couldn't stop moving. Nervously, she stomped through the small hotel room, she had gotten with Shizune. Time and again, her eyes wandered to the weapon the Legendary Sannin had thrown at the wall above the door with a tiny amount of chakra. Still, it was more than enough to crack the wall after it hit the hard stone only mere seconds ago. Or had it been longer?

She felt her heart beating – rapidly – against her chest, as she stared at the triple-prong kunai. She had called for Minato about half a minute ago and he wasn't here yet! What was he doing? Didn't he care about her? Panic started to consume her mind, as she strode around the small table in the middle of the room.

What should she do? What should she do? What in Kami's forgotten name should she do?

She circled around the small furniture, ignoring the voices that yelled through the streets below the half open window. In the last couple of weeks, she took her apprentice around half the country. They had been on the move every other day. A random person might have thought, they tried to hide from something or someone… but truth to be told, she had just been a little… restless?!

But then this morning, everything started to make sense. It started with a stray thought, that wouldn't leave the back of her mind. A thought that told her, that something was off. And that something was terribly far off, further than far than-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the awaited chakra signature, forming under the door, right where she had thrown that damn Hiraishin Kunai. A small wave of relieve hit her, but it was too weak to dispute the fury inside of her fully. She said his name, as calmly as she could.

"Sorry for the wait, the council wouldn't let-"

The slug summoner did not let him finish that sentence. With a determined yet slightly pulled punch, she interrupted him. Tears had threatened to leave her eyes and hurriedly, she hugged him. He didn't need to see her cry…

"Everything all right, Tsunade-chan?" Minato asked noticing that the elder kunoichi seemed… a little off. Four months ago, when they met after his little Kyuubi-mission, the Sannin had hated every kind of affection and feelings. It took Minato forever just to shake her hand.

He had given her one of his kunais and asked her to keep it, in case she would be requested by the village or needed help. Back then, the young Hokage did not expect her to use it only two days later, when she was short of a drinking comrade. After that, their relationship progressed enormously. So, the Yellow Flash knew, that whatever shook her in her core, could not be a small issue.

"We need to talk, right here, right now. And I need something to do… Do you mind if I start throwing pillows at you?" Tsunade knew how stupid that sounded, but it was the truth. She knew she would start spacing around again, maybe even punching Minato if her hands remained empty. Pillows wouldn't hurt as much as kunai and shuriken, it would keep her busy… and hopefully sane?

The young Hokage didn't question her. He had stopped doing that after their very first meeting, about sixteen years ago, when his sensei Jiraiya had introduced him and his team to his childhood friend. He would never forget this day – ever. Tsunade had sent their perverted sensei flying via her fist!

Since then, his female teammate, Kushina looked up to the famous medic-nin and had tried on multiple occasions to imitate that move with Minato… It was the reason, why he invented the Hiraishin and even years later, impossible to forget that faithful day…

"So, what's wrong?" He asked picking a pillow up from the beds and throwing it through the room into Tsunade's arms, while trying to act as causal as possible. Whatever happened… if he pissed her off too much, he knew, she could kill him with that pillow…

Instead of answering, the kunoichi chewed on her lip and turned the feather bag around, analyzing it from all angles. It had not much decoration and it was very soft…

"We will safe that for later," she threw the article, which Minato easily dodged for safe measure, "How many enemies do you have- all over the Elemental Countries?"

She opened her hands in expectation for pillow to return to her and at once the younger blonde kicked it back into her waiting hands – just to have it thrown back at him. Unsurprisingly, he caught it without big effort, feeling safer this time around. She noticed the look in the Hokage's eyes. It was filled with curiosity, disbelieve… and something else she couldn't place.

"Well, all the Iwa-nins hate me probably, for taking out their main force. No scratch that probably. I am sure they loathe me more than their own traitors," he tried to give her a reassuring smile, which she just ignored, as she received the feather bag back, "And A-dono isn't too happy with me either, since our last fight ended in a tie," before he could question her curiosity, a pillow met his face.

"And in Konoha? Any people who want to see you dead or suffering?" Tsunade kept asking ignoring the puzzled look in his eyes after the feather bag fell down into his hands. Her hands itching with the desire to throw it at him again.

"The old war-hawk Danzo is still making some fuss over the whole peace treaty with Iwa. He wants to squeeze all their money out of them and destroy the balance of the nations. But I don't think he is going to kill me, just because of this," Minato threw her the pillow as she moved for it, time to play wooden dolly again.

"People have killed for smaller reasons," he couldn't help but nod. The medic-nin was right. But that didn't mean that he had to like what she said in-between and somehow it gave him goosebumps. When someone was after his head, he really wished it wasn't for him spilling some milk over their feet over a decade ago.

"Why do you ask for my enemies? What's with yours?" He asked, trying to turn the conversation around and figure out, what she was trying to say, not that he hoped for a real answer…

Minato had often dealt with his sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and those old advisors of the late Hokage. If there was one thing the shinobi of the earlier generation had in common, it was their silence. If they did not want to share information with you, you were simply out of the loop. It had taken him years to build enough trust with the former leaders of Konoha to be let in on secrets, never mind, being considered and then nominated for the position of the Hokage.

Tsunade stopped dead in her tracks and eyed him carefully, like she had expected that question three miles away. Angered, she threw the pillow into a cupboard behind her, causing some books and Shogi pawns to fall down.

"Mine?!" She asked and sounded almost offended. "Well, apart from the debts collectors, I only have to worry about that Hanzou-bastard and that old hag from Suna. The others are already seven foot under, Kami be thanked."

He didn't know why, but right then Minato felt his survivor instinct kick in. She left something out – valuable information that she seemed to guide and protect behind her chocolate eyes.

She walked to the only armchair in the room and dropped into it. All of the sudden, she didn't look like the beautiful medic-nin any more. She looked like an older woman tired of fighting and seeing destroyed homes, tired of the horrors of war, depressed from the past, hurt by the dead, broken by the living…

Minato kneed down next to her. Carefully he stroke her hair behind her ears.

"What's wrong?" His voice was soft and his sky-blue eyes clearly asking her very soul, while watching every move she made. Because somewhere in the last four months, Minato Namikaze, Yellow Flash, and Yondaime Hokage of Konoha had fallen for the beautiful woman in front of him.

He needed to know, what dared to hurt her…

And so Tsunade started to tell him. She told him about her fears of losing persons close to her, like her brother Nawaki or her former fiancé Dan. She started to tell him about her job as a medic-nin, her hemophobia, while all the time, trying not to get to loose herself in her emotions.

And finally, she told him what she discovered…

* * *

Shizune walked through the streets of Tanzaku Gai with a bunch of groceries in her arms. They had arrived yesterday, with no food and empty stomachs. It was the reason, why she took it upon herself to go to the market district of the city. Served food was too expensive and with her senseis debts as well as her restless demeanor, Shizune doubted, they would stay for long. She hadn't even unpacked her belongings.

At least, Tsunade had stopped her gambling habits for now. It was abnormal and it worried her a bit. But as things were, her sensei could not make more debts if she would have nothing to spend the money on. She had _passed_ all those gambling areas and hadn't even _glanced_ at them…

The older woman really changed during the last four months. After they had met Minato, Tsunade had invited him over. The Yondaime had offered them to help out with some of their problems if they needed any help. He even gave them one of his special kunais to visit.

Shizune wasn't sure, what happened afterwards. He had dropped by, in between, talked to the woman about the other Sannins, the village, old times. Until Minato asked her about an old idea of her sensei. One medic-nin in each team could change the survival rate of the group by more than 30%. He'd asked her about them, what the new medics would need to know, how to train them accordingly.

Somewhere in the middle of the conversation, Shizune had noticed a fire returning into her sensei's eyes. Smiling, the girl had retired to bed and left both ninjas to their own devices…

Back then, the weird behavior started. She couldn't quiet place it, but it felt like her sensei had found another forbidden hobby in exchange… But what? Surely, Tsunade wouldn't attack anybody, would she? Or she wouldn't plan revenge on some Kumo-shinobis for killing her previous finance, would she? What about the debt collectors that had tried to force their money back? Did they still live?

Shizune turned into the street to her left and walked to the hotel they were staying at. Surprisingly, it wasn't anything big. Tsunade loved big hotels and the including luxury she couldn't receive in the 2nd or 3rd Great Shinobi War. Her sensei had always looked for big hotels… but not this time. Another change of character? Was she becoming more responsible?

No. There had to be another reason. What did she miss? And more importantly- did she really want to know, what it was?

Shizune sighed, greeted the receptionist, and walked up the stairs. Well, all the upcoming troubles could wait. Her sensei was like an aunt or big sister for her. If something would go wrong, Tsunade would tell her- before everything went south. She just needed to trust the blonde.

"I am back, sensei," she called out "And I got some soba ingredients. But please, don't try the cooking again. I'd like to reach my twenties."

Tsunade made an annoyed noise from further inside the small rooms they lived in. Shizune threw her shoes to the ground and went into the seating area, which was connected to a little kitchen _corner_. If you could call it that. It was just a stove next to a broken sink- nothing more.

"I can cook," Tsunade said from an armchair rubbing her eyes. But she was silenced by her apprentice's look.

"I remember you saying that last time, too, and the time before, and the time before that one. And I also remember the violet mushrooms which caused me nausea for two whole weeks! Not to mention your green soup, which looked orange after I had to throw it up again!"

Yes, she was still pissed because her sensei used her as a guinea pig to discover the limits of her culinary abilities. And that was just another anomaly with the Sannin. That woman had never cared for the work in the kitchen. For her to get suddenly interested in something she had despised for so long… something was totally wrong here.

Not that it was that big of a problem. They were both medic-nins – Tsunade was the best all over the Elemental Countries and Shizune wasn't too bad after more than five years of learning from her master. They could easily deal with a little nausea and other pains the blonde's cooking caused, but it didn't remove the terrors they felt or the awkward feeling in their stomachs.

In the beginning, Tsunade had claimed, that all of that cooking would help her with her studies, but Shizune knew her sensei. There was this tone in her voice, the hesitant look in her eyes, and the rush her hands moved at… The blonde _lied_.

"If you insist, but it won't help your training. And do not forget, your food wasn't any better this morning!" Tsunade said reminding her apprentice of the eggs, she had gotten from a farmer on the way, which hadn't tasted that good any more after Shizune had fried them a bit too long. Even though the older woman hadn't said anything, her apprentice knew that the Sannin had been a little sick afterwards.

After putting the groceries on the table, Shizune noticed how the room looked like a mess. Shogi pawns, pillows, and other stuff covered the floor. Did a blizzard fly through here?

"Did you have fun?" She asked, while picking up some of the pawns. They belonged to the hotel, would they care, if they missed some pieces in the end?

She didn't notice her sensei growing pale.

"What did you do in here? It looks like a tornado blew through. You could at least keep it neat and clean if you stay home all day, sensei."

She heard a nervous laugh, but didn't turn around. Maybe she should ask the woman's teammates for a little advice the next time they saw each other. They could help her and try to make sense about Tsunade's weird behavior… But they were both guys with really bad social skills _and_ social behavior… Damn. Scratch that, it looked like she was on her own…

Why was none of the Sannin just a little bit more normal? Jiraiya was the worst pervert through all the Elemental Countries and Orochimaru a weird scientist. He was said to research death itself!

"How do you mean that?" Tsunade asked. Shizune looked at her confused.

"Pardon?" She tried to recall what they were speaking about- something about the cooking and the messy room. What did the blonde mean?

The older woman watched her for a while, before stretching, and walking to the shopping bags. "Never mind, did you buy some more sake?"

"Yes, it's lying on the bottom, next to the soy sauce," she answered back, while putting all the shogi pieces back onto a cupboard.

Shizune couldn't help but stare, as she watched her sensei. Tsunade looked at her favorite drink like it was something highly explosive. Never before had the blonde just _looked_ at the alcohol. After all that she had lost in the last wars, she always tried to drink her worries away. After a moment of though, Tsunade returned the bottles into the bag, sighing.

"Do you think Ero-kun would like it? Or should we just bring it back to the store?"

In that moment, all possible worries seemed to strangle the teenager. Shizune didn't know what to say. She didn't notice that some of the shogi pawns fell from her very hands. She didn't notice that she had turned around. She didn't notice _anything_ and expected the _worst_.

Was her sensei close to dying?

She tried to study the blonde. Even thought, the older woman tried to hide it, her eyes looked red… Did she cry? Why? Was she really about to-

After some moments of silence, Tsunade met her gaze. Maybe she felt the horrors of her student, maybe she was just tired of the alcohol in front of her. Confused eyes met even more confused eyes.

"Shizune? Are you still with me?" The blonde reached out to shake her stunned apprentice, but stopped and bit her lip instead.

"Sensei, are you…" She watched the Sannin scared. If Tsunade were to be sick and unable to heal herself- she didn't even want to think about the meaning of all this! It wouldn't do! She could not lose the only person, she considered family… She looked away from the blonde.

"Wait. What are you thinking of, Shizune?"

Shizune's eyes started to tear up a little, all rules of her kunoichi training forgotten. The blonde woman meant the world to her! Yes, she was irresponsible, a fury, and the worst person meant to take care of a teenager, but she had been the only person to take her in after Shizune had lost everything.

"I don't want to lose you," she managed to say between some sobs. But her sensei just started to smile. It was a warm and gentle smile. It was a smile that had died six years ago together with her uncle Dan… But now? It was there, on her sensei's face, mixed with a new hope…

"Lose me? Why would that be? Don't tell me you got into gambling and bet on my life or something like that, kohai?" The black haired teenager didn't know what to say any more. She just starred at her sensei and felt a little ashamed about her tears. She listened to what the older woman said ignoring the fact that she wasn't supposed to overhear it.

" _And I thought I would be the emotional confused one… No, cannot tell her that way… and if she… well, she will know soon enough… and what if…"_ Tsunade thought.

"Okay," her sensei finally started to say "I need you to do something for me… please," she guided her apprentice into the sleeping area, sat down, and signed for Shizune to join her. She moved slowly and carefully like she expected the room to explode as soon as she sat down too fast.

Tsunade took Shizune's hand and put it onto her own abdomen. Taking a deep breath she let some of her healing chakra run through them. As the black haired teenager understood, she let her own chakra join her mentors. Why wouldn't the Sannin just tell-

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, what do you think about moving closer to… home? I think, we have been away from Konoha for far too long" Tsunade smiled, knowing that the younger one wanted to go back for years, but she had stayed with her grieving sensei instead. "Do you prefer to be a nee-chan or a baa-chan?"

A smile spread over Shizune features, before she hugged her sensei happily.

* * *

Chapter 1 ^^

I think, I can get the next one ready by Wednesday...  
Other than that- please review!

Over and Out

Penny


End file.
